¿Hay dudas en la familia?
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: - ¡Una sorpresa! ... - ¿Que?... - ¡Seran papás! Enamorarse si, tener una hermosa relación si, pero ¿Hijos? Es un trabajo muy grande. La Banda de Shane se aventurará más allá de veinte años en el tiempo, para encontrarse con quienes formarían sus familias y quienes serian sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo_ _1:_**

 ** _Un portal por accidente._**

 ** _..._**

Un duelo, no tan complicado para la conocida Banda de Shane, era un típico duelo con la Pandilla Hoola, disparos por ahí, otro disparo por allá y... Listo. Ya está. Billy solo se fue corriendo junto con Peque y Gafas hacia quien sabe donde.

Eli esbozó una sonrisa mientras que la elemental de Agua caía en su hombro. - Bien hecho amigo. - Elogió, la babosa soltó un chillido de emoción, luego se adentró a la mochila del Shane para descansar.

\- Eso fue fácil... Para Pronto... - Comentó Pronto yendo hacia su Meca-bestia.

Kord rodó los ojos al escuchar a su amigo. - Si, para correr detrás de Junjie después de que Billy lanzara una aracnired... - Se burló el troll.

Pronto lanzó un bufido de molestia.

\- Oigan, cálmense, solo fue un duelo... No fue para tanto... - Dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Esto les sucede siempre? - Preguntó Junjie, pues ese mismo día conoció al engreído chico llamado: Billy, quien iba acompañado con Peque y Gafas.

\- Usualmente... - Respondió el peliazul sonriéndole, esas pequeñas batallas contra esa Pandilla Hoola, se volvió un pasatiempo para la Banda, no era nada grave.- Bueno... Hay que volver. - Avisó, montó su meca-bestia y arrancó con sus compañeros hacia el refugio.

* * *

Billy corría sin importarle quien esté a su paso, solo quería ir a su casa, y no salir hasta el siguiente día, después de la derrota que sufrió, otra ves.

\- Ah... - Se detuvo cerca de un poste, debía de recuperar la respiración. - Esperen... ahh... - Trató de hablar, pero el aire que nesecitaba no lo dejaba. Peque también paró por un momento, pero no para respirar sino...

\- ¡ES EN SERIO! ESA BENDITA BANDA SOLO NOS VENCE CON UNAS CUANTAS BABOSAS... - Gritó furiosa, Billy se le quedó viendo impresionado a lo que dijo la pelirosa, rara vez que hablaba asi, o mejor dicho, ella nunca habló asi, ni le contestaba de esa forma tan brusca.

\- Hey tranquila...

\- ¿¡COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE!?... AHORA NOS VEN COMO UNOS RIDÍCULOS... - Gritó a todo pulmón asustando a Gafas, y a las babosas que rondaban por el lugar.

\- ¿Asi?... Escuchame... - Billy ya había recuperado el aire.- Nosotros derrotaremos a esa Banda...

\- Ellos son más fuertes, tienen Megamorhps... - Interrumpió Peque.

\- Nosotros tenemos más babosas... y a la Caverna que nos...

\- ¿Apoyan?... ¿En serio Billy?. - Arqueó una ceja. - Hasta aqui termina... Yo ya me voy... - Dijo retirandose, y con una expresión de enfado.

\- ¡¿Y tú que miras?! Detenla... - Mandó el rubio hacia Gafas, quien se quedó tieso y los ojos como platos al escuchar a la peli-rosa.

\- Billy, ¿No crees que ella tiene razon? - Preguntó con duda.

\- Ya estas de su lado... ESO ME IMAGINABA... - Masculló Billy alistando su lanzadora con una trilladora. Gafas retrocedió asustado, ya sabía lo que vendría. Algo torpe cogió su lanzadora y apuntó.

Billy soltó un grito de enfado y junto a eso disparó.

Y bueno.

Gafas.

No reaccionó.

\- ¡Ahhh! - Gritó él al volar por el aire gracias al impacto de la trilladora, Billy sonrió satisfecho a lo que hizo, quería divertirse un poco, hiriendo a su compañero.

\- Jajaja... - Rió al verlo en el suelo totalmente indefenso y lastimado, aunque sintió pena por un momento pero, le daba igual. Tengan paciencia, este chico es alguien... especial.

Billy preparó otra babosa, esta vez, algo más fuerte. Una electroshock.

\- No... Por favor... - Pidió Gafas arrodillándose delante de él, le estaba pidiendo piedad para que no saliera más lastimado de lo que estaba.

\- Ahora... ¿Haras todo lo que yo diga? - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

Gafas simplemente asintió.

Billy dejó escapar una risa burlona.

\- ¡Caíste! Jajaja... - Rió Billy con ambas manos en su barriga por tanto esfuerzo, mientras Gafas solo lo miraba, habían jugado con su dignidad. - Bueno... - Se calmó un poco. - Peque se fue, eso no importa, nosotros seremos solo dos. - Aclaró sonriente y con pose de victoria.

Pero ese Billy las pagará...

* * *

\- Oahh... - Bostezó Kord estirándose, el día fue cansado, si, hablando, aparte del duelo contra la Pandilla Hoola.

\- ¿Sueño Kord? - Preguntó Eli sonriéndole a su compañero azul.

\- Si, eso parece. - Parpadeó unas veces, toda la banda volvía hacia el refugio para darse un buen descanso, o simplemente distraerse. - Aunque... Antes, ¿No podríamos ir a Pizza Rebote? - Pidió.

\- Kord, sabes que ya pasamos por ese lugar como veinte veces, y recién te da hambre. - Comentó el Shane negando sonriente con la cabeza.

\- Es que... mi estómago aun no se llena. - Se excusó el troll.

\- Pronto aún tiene hambre. - Dijo el topo señalando su barriga, no les mentiré, este ya comió.

Joo-Joo miró al topoide sorprendido.

\- Tranquilo, Eli ya me dijo que Pronto es así. - Le susurró Junjie a su babosa infierno, Joo-Joo asintió y le sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo que Pronto es asi? - Preguntó el topoide al escuchar al joven hablar con su babosa.

Junjie arqueó una ceja. - Eh... Que eres asi... - Colocó una mueca de duda. - ¿Genial? -

A Pronto le brillaron los ojos. - Ven, por fin alguien valora a Pronto, el genio. - Joo-Joo se golpeó la cabeza al escuchar al topo, quien tomó ese cumplido de otra forma.

* * *

Peque siguió caminando distraída y sola, estaba en duda, ¿Estaba bien dejar a Billy por ahí con Gafas?. Oh no. GAFAS.

\- Hay no. - Dijo jalándose el cabello de la preocupación. Porque dejó a su amigo (¿Es mujer?) solo con ese Billy.

\- ¿Pasa algo rosadita? - Preguntó una voz infantil, Peque volteó peor no había nadie, a su derecha, tampoco, a su izquierda, nada. - Hey, aquí arriba. - Dirigió la mirada hacia un poste y vio a la misma niña con su babosa estropeada, que enfrentó ese día.

\- ¿Tu otra vez? - Preguntó empuñando sus manos, quería esfumar a esa niña de su vista.

\- Si, solo paseaba. - Respondió la pequeña bajando hasta quedar a su adelante.

Peque rodó los ojos y caminó hacia otra dirección.

\- Grosera. - Murmuró la niña, la peli-rosa la escuchó y volteó roja de la rabia.

\- Escúchame, tú...

\- Yo no quiero discusiones, solo quiero hacer amigas. - Contestó de inmediato, su babosa estropeada asintió. Pero Peque formó una mueca.

\- Contigo, no juegues niña.

\- Llámame Sally, vamos, no seas asi. - Le extendió la mano.

\- No. - Se negó la peli-rosa.

\- Que difícil eres. - Comentó Sally acariciando la cabecita a su babosa.

\- Argh.. - Se quejó.

\- ¿Quieres unos zapatos? Esos están pasados de moda. - Dijo Sally con una sonrisita. Peque se miró.

\- ¿Tu crees? - Ya estaba cayendo en la pequeña e inocente trampa de la niña.

\- Sip, asi te verias más atractiva de lo que estas...

* * *

-¿En serio Pronto? - Preguntó Trixie al ver que el topoide los guiaba hasta esa tienda.

\- Si, eso dice el mapa de Pronto. - Dijo el topo viendo una vez más el mapamundi que tenía. - ¡Pronto necesita botas nuevas! - Todos rodaron los ojos. - El joven Junjie también... -

\- No tranquilo, estoy bien asi. - Dijo Junjie antes de que Pronto aumentara algo más sobre él, será por el traje, creo. - O tengo que cambiar de ropa... ¿Peinado? o darle un regalo... No sé... - Comenzó a hablar risueño. - Espero que le guste... eso... oh... - Se quedó callado al ver que la banda y las babosas lo miraban como bicho raro. - ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó intimidado por las miradas de sus compañeros.

\- Oh nada... - Dijo Kord desviando la mirada, Eli igual, Trixie fingió no haberlo escuchado y Pronto, tenía curiosidad.

\- ¿Una chica? - Estp hizo que Junjie se detenga abruptamente.

\- ¿Que? - Dijo volteando hacia su amigo topo, cuando de pronto una explosión invadió el lugar, Eli miró hacia la tienda (Que era enorme), donde estaba siendo atacada por unos rufianes.

\- Banda de Shane, andando. - Todos arrancaron.

Peque y Sally fueron empujadas por el viento.

\- Ahh... no tenía planeado eso... - Dijo la niña sosteniéndose de una columna de la construcción, Peque igual.

\- Lo entiendo. - Dijo la peli-rosa asustada, hasta que vieron a dos gigantes en medio del lugar: Eran Loke y Lode, aunque ellas no sabían quienes eran aun.

\- ¡Alto! - Gritó alguien, los hermanos voltearon, y vieron a la banda de Shane apuntándolos.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, la banda de Shane ¿No? - Dijo Loke apuntando.

\- Asi es... ahora ustedes dos iran directo a la Stalagmita... - Dijo Eli con Burpy en su lanzadora.

\- Ohh... Duelo... - Y ustedes ya saben.

Loke y Lode disparaban al mismo tiempo, sus babosas estaban más fuertes y poderosas, pero Eli tenía un truco: Las Elementales.

\- ¡Kord! Distráelos. - Su amigo azul asintió.

\- Muy bien Doc, ya sabes que hacer. - La sanadora asintió confiada. - Ellos dos deben salir corriendo. Ya sabes. - Sonrió.

Apuntó.

Trixie disparó la elemental de Aire que creó un remolino llevándose todo a su paso junto a él a los hermanos.

\- Ok...

\- AHORA...

Doc fue disparada, se transformó y lanzó su rayo curador hacia todas partes para curar a las babosas. Sally y Peque por fin estaban lejos del peligro.

\- Gracias... - Agradeció la pequeña abrazando a su estropeada.

\- Eh... Eli... - Dijo Junjie sosteniéndose de una pared.

\- Si? Wow... - Eli casi era llevado por el fuerte viento. - Doc ¡Ya! - Pero la sanadora no paraba ni la elemental de Aire. Las dos babosas se salieron de control, completamente.

\- Chicos... - Dijo Kord mirando esa especie de remolino de luz que se formaba en el medio de todo el lugar.

\- ¡ELI! - Gritó Trixie asustada, el viento era demasiado fuerte.

Adelantaremos eso.

Ellos fueron llevados por el viento.

No soportaron más, Kord fue arrastrado, Pronto, ese topo fue el primero, Junjie y Trixie después, Eli trató de sujetarlos pero al hacer eso, también fue absorbido, Peque y Sally veían eso detrás de una gran roca.

¿Ustedes creen que estén bien?

.

.

.

\- ¡AHHHHH! - Todos giraban a una velocidad luz, no podían abrir los ojos, ni mover su cuerpo, ya que este era movido por los fuertes vientos.

Poco a poco comenzó a cesar el viento y la luz comenzó a disminuir su brillo.

\- ¡AHHHHH! - Todos salieron disparados del remolino cayeron bruscamente al suelo, Doc y la elemental salieron disparadas y mareadas.

\- Auh... Me duele todo... - Dijo Kord mareado.

\- Igual a mi... Espero que esto pase. - Comentó Junjie levantándose, Eli también lo hizoy recogió a las dos babosas del piso.

\- ¿Están bien? - Las dos pequeñitas cayeron dormidas en las manos de Eli.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Se preguntó Pronto al ver que no estaban precisamente en el lugar donde se originó la batalla con Loke y Lode.

\- Que raro... - Comentó Trixie.

\- Hola... - Saludó alguien detrás de todos... Y esta vez esa voz nadie la conocía...

* * *

 _ **Hola.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar.**_

 _ **Sally: Según investigué la niña (De la tercera película) se llama así, está en los créditos.**_

 _ **Demoré, porque tenía exámenes, ensayos de baile, tareas, actividades de colegio, etc. Creo que la mayoría tienen ese problema.**_

 _ **Además que mi papá dice que ya me debo preparar desde este año (Que ya acaba) para buscar un buen trabajo en el futuro ¬¬**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estuvo el fic? ¿Cambio algo?**_

 _ **Si quieren que agregue su idea solo mándenme un review o PM.**_

 _ **¡Los quiero!**_

 _ **TrueLove~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Chicos extraños

**_Capítulo_ _2:_**

 ** _Chicos Extraños_**

* * *

\- ¿Eh? - Todos voltearon curiosos de saber quien era, estaban exhaustos, confundidos y aturdidos, las babosas volvieron a la mochila de Eli.

\- ¿Hola? - Saludó la chica arqueando una ceja, Eli abrió la boca sorprendido, Trixie abrió los ojos, Kord y Pronto sólo la miraron al igual que Junjie, la joven era de cabellos rojos, se notaba lo fino y suave que era, caía hasta media espalda suelto, los flecos eran parecidos al de Eli, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul-celeste, vestía una polera lila, con una falda hasta medio muslo de color Verde claro con cuadrados rojos, usaba una pantaloneta debajo de color gris y unas zapatillas grises con cordón verde oscuro.

\- ¡Eh! Hola... jeje... - Rio Eli nervioso, la chica solo saludó con la mano.

\- ¿Quiénes son... ustedes? - Preguntó la joven, Eli carraspeó un poco.

\- Somos la Banda de Shane. - Dijo el peliazul, mientras Burpy subia a su hombro.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Dijo Trixie cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me llamo Jade... Jade Sh... ¡Ah! - La joven fue interrumpida por una explosión a su lado, de parte de una babosa granada, algo molesta volteó para mascullar algo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Junjie.

\- ¿Y esa babosa? - Preguntó Pronto señalando a la granada en el piso.

\- Jade... - Llamó Eli, la chica lo miró. - ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió.

\- Bonito nombre...

* * *

\- ¡Sally! - LLamó Peque levantándose después de tal tornado de luz que se formó en la caverna. La mencionada se paró a su lado muy aturdida.

\- Estoy bien... - Dijo la niña sobándose la cabeza.

Ambas vieron a su lado y todo estaba tirado en el piso, la mercadería de cada tienda, maderas, vidrios rotos. Solo la entrada a la Caverna Comercial estaba intacta.

\- ¿Estan bien? ¿Todos? - Preguntó Millard Millfor corriendo hacia las personas en ese lugar acompañado de otros policías a su atrás.

\- Si, creo. - Dijo Sally agarrando a su babosa estropeada, que también estaba aturdida.

\- ¿Y la Banda de Shane? - Preguntó Millard viendo hacia todos lados.

La Banda estaba ahí, donde pelearon con esos gemelos Loke y Lode, y el tornado, la luz, ok, esto era confuso, la banda nunca escaparía de una pelea, ellos siempre están apoyando, en todos momentos.

¿Dónde estaban?

\- Ow... Eso si dolió... - Se quejó Loke levantándose, en unos instantes fue apuntado por varias lanzadoras de los policías. Los gemelos solo alzaron los brazos para rendirse.

\- Ustedes iran con nosotros a la Stalagmita 17 - Dijo Millard apuntando a los dos por la espalda.

\- Es extraño... - Comentó Sally rascándose el cabello.

\- Que... - Dijo Peque arqueando una ceja.

\- La Banda de Shane nunca escapa de algo como una simple pelea. - Dijo la niña.

Buen punto...

* * *

 **(Con la Banda de Shane)**

 **Creo que se perdieron, ¿No lo crees?, ¿Dónde están?, ¿Esa es BajoTerra?**

 **¡SOLO ESTABAN EN UNA CAVERNA COMERCIAL!**

PVD Trixie.

Esto es extraño, primero solo estábamos en una pelea contra esos dos, Loke y Lode, ahora estamos en quien sabe donde, BajoTerra se ve un poco, extraños.

Caminamos, seguimos a la chica extraña hasta una caverna, esa parecía ser la Caverna Campo Callado, pero había algo extraño, las babosas granadas no estaban ahí, ni ese techo donde colgaban, las casas estaban algo más... altas, y grandes, había más gente caminando, los cables de luces estaban llenas de babosa zipper, el rostro de las personas estaban reflejando alegría y tranquilidad.

Pero... ¿En ese lugar no estaba Garfio Rojo?

Que yo recuerde esa era su casa.

Se ve diferente. Más limpia, con mas espacio.

\- Oigan.. - Escuché a la chica, todos volteamos, y vimos que ella caminaba hacia otra dirección, la seguimos obviamente.

Jade nos dirigió hacia un puesto de helados. ¿Qué rayos?

\- Jason... ¿Jason? - Llamó ella tocando la puerta, nosotros solo esperamos.

\- Ya voy. - Escuchamos decir a alguien detrás de esa puerta, abrieron y ahí estaba un topoide, simpático, se podría decir, su cabello era rubio y alborotado, flaco, vestía unos pantalones azules y una polera verde con una imagen de rock (parecido a una guitarra de fuego) color amarillo con naranja.

Encima de todo usaba un mantel blanco

Sus ojos eran verdes.

Y tenía la misma piel morada de Pronto.

Soy honesta, ese topoide se parece a él.

\- Hola... - Dijo Jason, si ese topo, se llama asi. Todos saludamos.

\- Jason, ellos... - Jade fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Papá? - Soltó el topoide al ver a Pronto. Me confundí bastante. ¿Papá? Que yo sepa Pronto no tiene hijos.

\- Ejem... ¿Disculpa? - Carraspeó Pronto confundido.

\- ¿Qué no deberías estar con mamás en Colina Topo?

\- Jason... ese no es el punto, ellos están perdidos. - Dijo Jade cruzándose de brazos.

\- Asi es, no sabemos donde estamos, bueno esto parece ser BajoTerra...

\- ES BajoTerra... - Dijo Jason arqueando una ceja.

¡PERO ESTE LUGAR SE VE DIFERENTE! ¡ESTE NO ES BAJOTERRA QUE YO SEPA! ¡ESTA CAVERNAS SIEMPRE ESTA... CALLADA!

\- Trix... - Escuché decir a Eli, lo miré y noté que me miraba extraño, lo sé... debo controlar mi cabeza.

\- Disculpa... solo... pensaba. - Dije un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Quieren helado? Hay vainilla, coco, menta, lúcuma, y banana Split. - Dijo Jason como si se lo hubiera memorizado.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? - Preguntó Kord.

\- Nooo... solo estoy robando reliquias. - Respondió en modo sarcástico, lo que me causó gracia, Kord solo lanzó un bufido.

\- Pues yo quiero una de coco. - Dijo Pronto.

Bien, detenernos un momento para comprar helados, esta bien.

Necesitamos descansar... por un momento...

Fin PVD de Trixie.

* * *

(Minutos despues)

\- Ahh... - Suspiró Pronto terminando su helado, Kord tambien lo terminó, Junjie solo esperaba, al igual que Eli y Trixie.

\- Bien, ¿Decias? - Dijo Jason (Se pronuncia: Yaison), recostandose en el marco de la puerta.

\- Estan perdidos. - Dijo Jade señalando a la Banda completa.

\- Ah, cierto, ¿Que pasó?

\- Pues, juntamos a las dos elementales, aire y luz, para detener unos bandidos, pero aparecimos aqui... - Explicó Kord.

\- Yo pensé que era en un hongo... - Dijo Jade. - Ustedes aparecieron detras de unos hongos. - La Banda arqueó una ceja.

\- No enten... ¡Ah! - Eli fue interrumpido por una explosión a su lado, volteó y vio a una babosa carnero, ¿Megamorhp?

\- Eespera... - Se confundió. - ¿Megamorhp? - Arqueó una ceja, Jade asintió rapidamente.

\- Jajajaja... - Se escucharon risas burlonas, la banda volteó hacia su derecha y vieron a un chico parecido a Eli, ¡Igual a él!

Junto a ese chico otro, pero de cabello rubio, se parecía un poco a Billy, solo que mas... Simpatico.

\- ¡Jajaja! - Los dos chicos chocaron las quedó en shock, ese extraño se parecí a él, a excepción de sus ojos, que eran verdes.

Vestía algo parecido al uniforme de Eli, solo que usaba un chaleco verde, y su lanzadora era roja.

El chico rubio, tenia una vestimenta parecida a la de Billy, solo que la polera era marron y naranja.

\- ¡Will! ¡Ya basta! - Reclamó Jade apretando los puños. El chico peliazul se tapó la boca.

El rubio miró a la banda.

\- ¿Ellos quienes son? - Preguntó, el joven oji-verde observó a la Banda.

\- ¡Hola! - Saludó Will cruzandose de brazos y con una sonrisa.

\- Hola... - Saludaron todos algo confundidos.

Eli no.

Él si estaba MUY CONFUNDIDO...

* * *

 **HOLA (lol? :v)**

 **Tiempo de no saludarlos.**

 **Es que tengo montón de ideas para fics, que mañana o en unas horas inciaré otro, y trataré de culminar el que tengo pendiente.**

 **Bueno, ¿Que les parece el fic?**

 **Los quiero!**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Daji otaku 95: Gracias ;) Te quiero.**_

 ** _Y bueno, ya pasó mi cumpleaños numero 13, y por mas razones no actualicé._**

 ** _x3 Un beso!_**

 ** _TrueLove~_**


End file.
